Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horse-riding bicycle in which a horse-riding effect can be obtained by performing both normal driving and horse-riding driving (swinging driving), a user can simply switch a driving mode between a normal driving mode and a horse-riding driving mode, and a horse-riding driving structure is improved to have a simple structure so that a reduction in costs can be achieved and, further, a switching operation between the normal driving mode and the horse-riding driving mode is smoothly performed.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, horse-riding bicycles having various structures have been applied. Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0071166, as an example of the applications, discloses a driving-mode-switching-type horse-riding bicycle having a configuration in which a driving-mode-switching guide member as one of devices for switching driving modes is operated further smoothly.
However, the driving-mode-switching-type horse-riding bicycle disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2010-0071166 has a problem in that the structures of a driving-mode-switching main body, a driving-mode-switching guide member, and a pulling device are extremely complicated, resulting in an increase in costs. In addition, there is a problem in that due to the extremely complicated structures, a switching operation between the normal driving mode and the horse-riding driving mode is not performed smoothly.